The Mrox Empire
The Mrox Empire was a Warlord Empire that existed millions of years ago. It expanded over five whole Galaxies. It was controlled by creatures known as the Mrox, that were driven to extinction by the Grox Empire. History Originating from the planet Mauron in the Xurtogg Galaxy, The Mrox exterminated many races and conquered five galaxies, including their own. They eventually were defeated by the Grox Empire when the last Mrox Ruler, Percival Kanon, came to the Spore Galaxy in search of the Staff of Life. He sent the entire empire to attack the Grox forces, although surprisingly, the Grox managed to defeat the Mrox Fleet, destroying the entire Mrox species and Kanon himself; the event in which has now become known as The Mrox Empire's Last Stand. Before The Mrox came to power, their homeworld, Mauron, was a planet with green lands, blue skies and blue sea much like earth. but when the Mrox dominated the planet, they turned Mauron Bright red in colour, as a symbol of their dominance The Mrox are born It all began one fateful day, when a gigantic meteorite struck the planet, landing deep into the dark blue ocean, where a bright red cell would emerge out of; this was the beginning of the Mrox. Mrox as Cells The Mrox started out as the Mroo; which were cells with one flagella and one jaw and two eyes. They usually spent their lives feeding on scraps of meat floating around in the tide. But unfortunately, they made a great target for predator on account of their bright red bodies sticking out in the blue water. So, they needed to defend themselves. they began to grow two spikes; one on either side of their jaws, which they used to fend off predators. Mrox as Creatures In time, Mroo became big enough to hit the beach,where they became the Mro. They appeared first as creatures with the cell Jaw, two red-iris eyes, and two horns on the top of their bodies that would later become their ears. It was during this time that Mauron was populated by epics mainly, which made survival for the Mro pretty difficult. But then, another Giant Meteorite struck the Planet, Killing the Epics, and allowing the Mro to multiply in numbers and cover the planet. The Mro separate into three different species The Mro species became so large in numbers that they were everywhere; on mountains, in forests, and some in the sea; They were already forming mouths and heads. but soon, the Mro would become extinct and evolve into three other species; the Mer-Mrox, the Nrox, and The Mrox. The Mer-Mrox would go on to inhabiting the bottom of Mauron's ocean, while the Mrox and Nrox would inhabit the surface. Extinction speculation While it is commonly stated that The Mrox were killed off by the Grox, there is speculation concerning whether or not this may be true. Also, modern day research by scientists have been done on Mrox spaceship rubble found on grox worlds are now bringing up concerns that the Mrox may not have been destroyed at all, and perhaps they just fled to another dimension through the use of a modified Hyper Coil. Other History The Mrox Empire stopped the Hunre Empire from destroying the universe, by near-obliterating the world the U.E. was on. Taxonomy Kingdom: ''Animalia'' Phylum: ''Chordata'' Class: ''Synapsida'' Order: ''Therapsida'' Family: ''Groxidae'' Genus: ''Naturalisae'' Species: ''Naturalisae cruelis'' Outfits File:Mrox_Early_Tribal.png|The Mrox in early Tribal wear File:Mrox_Advanced_Tribal.png|The Mrox in late Tribal Wear File:Mrox_Civ..png|The Mrox in civilised wear File:The_Mrox_Space.png|The Mrox in space wear File:The_Mrox_(7).png|A Mrox Space Captain- Captain Niveb-Durr Technology File:Mrox.png|The Mrox Spaceship Fighter (look familiar?) File:SS Mrox.png| The SS Mrox File:Mrox land master.png| the Mrox land Master File:Mrox Air Maiden.png| the Mrox Air Maiden Category:Species Category:Species